The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, more particularly to a tread provided along a zigzag circumferential groove with sloping surface portions capable of improving the drainage performance without sacrificing the steering stability and noise performance.
In general, pneumatic tires for used on paved roads are provided with circumferentially continuously extending tread grooves. In order to improve the drainage performance, widely employed techniques are to increase the groove volume and to employ a linear groove configuration.
However, if a linear and wide circumferential groove is employed, there is a possibility that air column resonance occurs in such groove, and the noise performance is deteriorated.
If wide circumferential grooves are employed, there is a possibility that a land portion formed therebetween becomes relatively narrow in width and the rigidity is decreased, therefore, the steering stability is deteriorated.